


Nature Exposed

by Of_Lights_and_Shadows



Series: Attempts on Poetry [2]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Free Verse, Gen, I wrote this a few years ago on a forum competition, Nature, Poetry, and surprisingly I won
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6801871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Lights_and_Shadows/pseuds/Of_Lights_and_Shadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, the only things to do to get to know the beauty of the world is to get outside and close your eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nature Exposed

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this a few years back for a competition on animeultima forums. The theme was Nature and, surprisingly, I won that one. Yay me!

 

Now let's have another game  
Turn off that screen, it's lame  
Staying inside all day  
Come out with us and play  
One rule: Eyes closed  
Game start: Nature exposed!  
  
Listen carefully around  
And tell me what you found!  
Winds blowing? Birds singing?  
Trees waving to you? Rivers flowing?  
  
Now raise your hands and reach.....  
Not the sun, these apple trees  
Take its fruit and take a bite  
Don't be afraid, that's a different fight  
  
I think I'll step away for now  
You can go on alone don't ask how  
Explore the world from far away  
And have the fun you'll...... Hey!  
  
You're leaving? Where to? Wait!  
You want to find out more? Okay.....  
Imagine the rest of your part  
From deep inside your heart


End file.
